


Three Christmases

by Darling_Pretty



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet AU, F/M, Modern AU, Steggy Secret Santa, listen i don't know, one of these is canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Pretty/pseuds/Darling_Pretty
Summary: Three different versions of Steve and Peggy, three different ways they might have spent Christmas.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	1. During the War, 1943

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for linaxart for the Steggy Secret Santa exchange. Three different ways Steve and Peggy might have spent Christmas.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

They need to get out of the cold air, that much is certain. Peggy trudges along beside Steve, usual crimson lipstick bitten and rubbed away, leaving her bare lips in a grim line. She doesn’t complain, though she’s done more than her fair share of the work when it comes to the mission and the men are starting to grumble. They’ve been moving for hours now, needing to put as much distance between them and the base as possible, get as close to the extraction point as they can.

“Stop.” Peggy’s words bring everyone to a halt. When Peggy speaks the Commandos know to listen. She tilts her head back a little, eyes narrow. “We need shelter. Now.”

To their credit, everyone starts moving immediately. They’re miles from civilization but Gabe manages to find a clearing with a hill to serve as a windbreak and within minutes they’ve got shelter. Not that this is anything new. By now, the squad has been traversing Europe and Asia long enough to be quick about putting up shelters fortified against the wind and cold. 

Just like Peggy predicted, they’ve barely set up camp when the first snow starts to fall and the wind picks up. Peggy has her own tent, but when they’re this far out in the middle of nowhere, she hunkers down with him. The guys won’t say anything, and Steve is pretty sure if anyone even tried, Bucky would pretty quickly put that disagreement to bed. Even before Peggy did.

  
Still, watching her shrug out of her wet outer layer, he still can’t believe it, believe her. That someone as amazing and wonderful as Peggy Carter could even begin to care for him makes his mind go fuzzy even now.

  
She pulls him from his thoughts, crisp accent cutting above the howl of the wind outside. “You should take that off,” she suggests of his own wet coat. “Won’t be a good look if Captain America dies of frostbite.”

  
Steve’s not even sure he can get frostbite, but he’s warm just knowing she worries after him and he follows directions quickly.

  
Getting the bedrolls situated is a bit of an ordeal, but it’s worth it eventually. Peggy’s warm beside him, their sleeping bags zipped together and her head resting on his chest. Steve tentatively wraps his arms around her waist, not even really daring to pull her closer. This is about the most privacy they’ve managed in months and that’s knowing that the men are mere feet away and a canvas tent offers only the illusion of privacy.

  
It warms his heart as Peggy’s hand comes to rest on his chest and she tucks her face into the crook of his neck. “You’re warm,” she explains, but her voice is so muffled and so full of affection that Steve can't help but grin. The face she presents to the world is so wildly different from herself in private. No, different is the wrong world, because he can still see the steely resolve and composure that has made her so successful even now with her curled against him, and when they’re in public, there’s small hints of this soft and sweet side in the way she speaks to those she respects. He loves that he gets to see both sides.

  
He brushes his lips against her hair and she hums. Even now, when they’ve all but made this official, any affection she gives feels like a special treat. “Happy Christmas, Steve,” murmurs Peggy and he’s surprised to realize that it’s December 25.

  
“Merry Christmas, Peggy.”

  
Peggy’s never had trouble sleeping and within moments, her breath slows and she becomes heavy against him. It doesn’t take long for Steve to follow suit.


	2. Upon Becoming Unfrozen, 2012

Peggy hums as she wakes; it takes a moment for her to even open her eyes. She’s warm and comfortable; ever since they’d been recovered, Peggy’s found that it takes longer for her to warm up and she’s quicker to become cool. But thankfully Steve still puts off heat like a furnace, so curled up under the covers at his side is a quick way to rectify it.

She lifts her head when Steve stirs under her. Will she ever stop finding his rumpled hair and sleepy face adorable? She rather doubts it. Stretching up, Peggy presses a soft kiss to his lips. He hums, arms sliding around her waist and tugging her even close.

“We should get up,” murmurs Peggy, nosing at his neck, her intention to not get up very clear. “Pepper asked us to get to the party early; Tony evidently has some sort of surprise for us.”

Steve ducks his head and kisses her, soft and slow, with a confidence that leaves her breathless. “That still puts our ETA hours away, Agent Carter,” he teases and kisses her again. She can feel his smile even as he repositions them so he’s above her and holding most of his weight on his elbow. “We’ve got time.”  
Steve’s thigh presses between her legs and he kisses her yet again. Well, he’s a very convincing man when he wants to be.

The fashion of this time still makes Peggy question it sometimes; she loves the pants that allow for full freedom of movement and quite frankly, she can’t say she misses the amount of structure in the undergarments, but sometimes Pegg can’t help but feel that some of the dresses would be better suited to a nightgown. Pepper, in her infinite kindness, had taken her shopping after already stocking their closets with basic clothing, showing Peggy pieces that appealed to style she already enjoyed while pushing her a bit into the present.

Peggy had put the dress she wears to the side, waiting for a moment she had the courage and occasion to wear it. The neckline of the cranberry fabric was no lower than usual, but the open back certain is more daring than anything she’s ever worn before.  
Steve’s appreciative gaze as she puts in her earrings makes it all worth it. “Are we sure we have to go?” It’s not a real question and Peggy laughs as his fingers dance across her hip.

“If we’re late, Tony will be disappointed.”

“Of anyone, Tony Stark would understand.” Steve chuckles, pressing a kiss below her ear. “Especially if he saw you in that dress.”

Peggy pushes him away gently with an indulgent grin. Steve steps back and offers his arm, which she takes immediately. “If you’re good, you’ll get to see what I have on under the dress.” Her comment illicit a good-natured groan but they’re off moments later.  
The party itself hasn’t started when they arrive, but the scale of the ballroom hints at the planned scale of the party. Everywhere Peggy looks, something is glittering or shining and music plays over the speakers, though an ensemble of musicians is tuning up on the stage. Peggy’s still looking around when Pepper approaches, arms outstretched in a slinky green dress.

“Peggy, Steve, thank you so much for coming early. Tony will be so pleased.”

Peggy shoots an indulgent look at Steve. “And of course, we’re all here to serve young master Stark,” she says though with enough good-natured humor in it that Pepper laughs.

“Yes, I suppose I get paid for my troubles,” she says. “Tony should be here any moment.”

It’s less than a true moment when Tony emerges dressed to the nines with a jovial, “Cap! Peggy!” The two men shake hands and Peggy presses a cordial kiss to Tony’s cheek.  
“I need a favor,” Tony says and Peggy raises an eyebrow. He nods towards the band. “These guys have a couple songs that need warming up.”

“And you want us to rehearse them?” Peggy asks, a skeptical look on her face. She can’t carry a tune.

“Listen, I have to go handle the bartenders. I’ll be right back,” Tony says, waving off any possible concern as he wanders off. As she looks after him, Peggy can’t help but notice that Pepper has somehow made herself scarce too and that Steve has a worryingly innocent look on his face. 

The band strikes up; Peggy can’t hide the smile as she recognizes the song. She and Steve have had multiple chances to dance by now, but this was the first song they’d ever gotten. And they’ve never danced like this, all dolled up. Steve holds out his hand for her to take, a silent offer. And who’s Peggy to disagree?

Sweeping her out onto the floor, Steve pulls her close, swaying gently. He’s still not confident to try any big steps, but Peggy couldn’t care less when she gets to sink into his arms. “You planned this,” she murmurs as they sway.

Peggy can’t see the smug grin on his face but she can hear it. “I may have called in a favor.”

“Oaf,” she says fondly.

“Yours though.” Steve ducks his head and kisses her softly. 

“You look beautiful, Peggy.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He hums the tune in her ear, spinning her out once and making her laugh. “I love you something awful,” she blurts out. He’s the only It makes him laugh but only in the nicest way and he squeezes her.

“I love you too, Peg. Merry Christmas.”

It is, she thinks, just about the nicest Christmas she’s ever had.


	3. Performing The Nutcracker, Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is a very talented ballet dancer, but hard to partner. Steve was a very talented partner, but too short to partner her. At least he was, before he left the company.
> 
> It's a ballet AU and we just don't know why!

Peggy bites her lip, keeping her composure as she goes to look at the list. She knows she’s going to be in the corps. She’s tall and muscular, she knows the ballet masters, regardless of how talented they find her, can’t seem to find a partner they like her with. She’s too tall, over six foot on point, and looks awkward next to many of the men in the company.

But she loves dancing, loves performing, and she’s not about to stop simply because of that.

Looking at the list, she blinks in surprise. There’s her name, in Spanish corps, but she’s also slated to learn Sugarplum. With… Steve Rogers.

Peggy frowns. She knows Steve—in fact, she likes Steve a lot. But Steve hasn’t been with the company in the past three years. And he certainly isn’t tall enough to partner her onstage.

They'd met nearly five years ago, during Peggy’s first year with the company. He'd been in the corps too and they'd found themselves stretching next to each other often in company class, chatting and laughing 

In fact, one day he'd noticed Peggy annoyed after Gilmore Hodge insisted the failure of their lift was due to Peggy's height and inability to hold her weight properly, Steve- short, slight Steve- had lifted her up onto his shoulder with a dismissive, “Hodge is lazy.”

He'd left the company to become a principal for another company the following year. They texted every now and again; she'd have thought he'd have let her know he was guesting. Though she's still confused how on earth anyone thinks they're going to partner well.

The day’s classes fly by; Steve isn't there but Peggy’s sent home with a tape of Sugarplum to begin learning so tomorrow she’ll be ready. She spends several hours that night dissecting the tape, engraining the steps into her mind so they'll be quick to engrain in her body.

Towards the end of the night, Peggy picks up her phone, debating for a moment before sending a text. 

> _Should I be offended you didn’t tell me you were in town? Kidding- looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!_

She watches the three dots pulse, disappear, and pulse again before Steve’s response comes through.

> _There’s that dry British wit. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s been a long year. Can’t wait. See you tomorrow, Peggy._

* * *

She always gets to company class early, preferring to spend some quieter time stretching. There’s a fluttering in her stomach that Peggy is very adamant are not butterflies. She and Steve were always a good pairing, well matched in humor and work ethic and she’s excited to see him again. He’s always been kind to her and she found it quite sweet to see Steve’s excitement when Bucky had been promoted to soloist before him. She’d liked their conversations; that’s why she’s so excited to see him again, nothing more.

She’s almost fully stretched, head to knee when she hears a familiar, good-natured baritone. “Your shoulders are rounded.”

Peggy looks up with a grin… and keeps looking up. He’s grown since she last saw him at least three inches. Peggy gapes before snapping her mouth closed, scrambling to her feet to say hello. They used to be about the same heigh, but Steve is taller than her now. “Did you hit second puberty?” she jokes and winces. They were once close enough for a joke like that, but she can’t know that they still are.

Thankfully, Steve grins, that easy grin she’d always loved. “Sort of. Turns out once I left, I found a new doctor who put me on new meds. Between that and the asthma meds, I guess my body finally caught up.”

“Well, you look good.” And he does. Steve had always been handsome to Peggy, but he’d been slim and a little quiet, easy to miss in a room. Nobody would be missing him now. He’s tall, his shoulder broad. He carries himself a little differently too. It doesn’t escape her notice that other members of the company are stealing glances. Angie catches her eye and mouths Oh my God behind his back, causing Peggy to stifle a chuckle.

“You do too,” says Steve warmly, in that way only he ever really been able to, warm and genuine, with no hint of objectification.

They chat for the rest of the time before class; Bucky joins them as does Angie, and the four fall into an easy banter. Peggy asks after his time away, Steve answers. She catches one of the principals, Dottie, glancing over every now and again, but Peggy ignores her. She’s never liked Peggy.

Their day Is full; Peggy is delighted in rehearsal to realize that Steve is an excellent partner for her. They dance well, their styles matching. And his style of leading helps her to give over to him. She’s never been good at being led, but Steve does it just right, listening to her body and cues so they work well together. The other couples in the room, Dottie and Hodge, Violet and Daniel, and Natasha and Clint all seem well paired. Only Dottie and Hodge seem to not enjoy the energy in the room, but she doesn’t let that bother her.

They’ll only be two or three casts; she can tell Dottie and Hodge certainly think they’ve already locked down one cast, sheerly because they’re principals.

It goes well enough that even Phillips, notoriously hard to please, gives a little nod and says “Good.”

By the end of rehearsal, Peggy’s sore in the best way and she’s starving. “Dinner?” Steve asks, seemingly reading her mind as she pulls off her point shoes.

“I’m starved,” replies Peggy, nodding eagerly. Bucky and Angie appear from their respective rehearsals and they’ve got a four seater booth in the back of a nearby diner soon enough. She’s amused to watch Steve hoover down his plate in what only seems like two seconds, though if she’s honest Peggy’s putting away food nearly as fast.

It’s an early night—they’ve all got class in the morning—but Peggy finds for once that she doesn’t want the evening to end. Usually, she’s the first to leave, if she’s even bothered to go out at all. But something about this group of people, feeling Steve’s thigh brush against hers as they sit in the booth, makes her want to draw the evening out even more.

They linger outside the diner for awhile; the air has just started to really turn from crisp to the sharp cold that will come, so it’s not too unpleasant. “I’d better go,” Angie eventually says and Bucky agrees. They’re headed in the same direction, getting off the subway at the same station. Peggy hesitates. 

She’s about to head out as well when Steve says, “Let me walk you home. I’m staying nearby. Do you still live in the same place?”

She nods and accepts gladly. She doesn’t live far.

“I’m glad you’re back in town,” Peggy admits as they walk and she thinks she catches a hint of a smile on his lips. “Not least because it’s nice to have a good partner again.”

“There is something really special about a good partner, isn’t there?” he says. “Dancing is always good, but with a good partner?”

“The right partner makes all the difference. Magic really.” 

He smiles at her for real thins time. “I can’t believe you’ve only gotten so few roles. You’re an amazing dancer.”

Peggy ducks her head. “I’ve never gotten the sense it’s to do with me, but just waiting for the right partner I suppose.” She knocks his arm with her elbow as they approach her building. “It feels like it’s going well though, don’t you think?”

“Definitely.”

They chat for a moment on her stoop; Peggy’s about to invite him up for a drink when he flushes and says he needs to go. Peggy nods, pushing away any disappointment she might feel and simply goes inside to get ready for bed.

Right as she climbs under the covers, her phone buzzes. It’s Steve.

> _I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow, partner. :)_

* * *

The days blur together, a flurry of classes and rehearsals. The hours are long but they fly by; dancing with Steve is every bit the pleasure she’d thought it would be. They’re in sync and well-matched. She thinks they’re impressing the ballet masters as well. She’s got a good feeling at least.

They take to grabbing dinner when they can, Bucky and Angie joining more often than not, and sometimes others from the company come along too. It’s quite a lot of fun and Peggy finds that she’s enjoying herself more than she has in the past two years. Even if they aren’t cast, Peggy can’t say she hasn’t loved every moment of dancing with Steve. She can only hope they’re going to get the chance to dance together again.

And then up goes the cast lists. Phillips catches her eye and nods. Peggy’s heart skips a beat. She feels Steve press close against her back, peering over her shoulder.  
And there they are. Sugarplum and her Cavalier, Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. It doesn’t escape Peggy’s notice that Dottie and Hodge are slated for the Snow pas de deux but not Sugarplum.

He squeezes her shoulder. Peggy keeps her cool long enough to make it back into the hallway, but the second they’re alone, she crashes into his arms hugging him. “We did it!”  
Steve laughs, swinging her around in a likely very sloppy lift but she doesn’t care. Setting her down again, Peggy’s heart pounds for an entirely different reason when she catches his gaze. Their faces are so close and how stupid is that really? They’ve been dancing together for weeks now, bodies held close together, just about as close as one could be without… well, no need to go there. And yet only now does she feel the heat radiating off of him, the intensity of his gaze. 

Peggy steps back before she does something idiotic. He opens his mouth, like he might say something, but if he was going to say anything, it dies when the door to the studio swings open again. 

“Congratulations, you two!” Rose grins and Peggy nods her thanks with a deep breath.

* * *

The rehearsals only intensify. Nutcracker season is terribly demanding. But every moment in rehearsal is wonderful if only because dancing with Steve feels like it takes no effort at all. 

“You never told me why you didn’t tell me you were coming back,” Peggy says one days as they stretch. She notices Steve doesn’t quite meet her eyes for a moment, gazing more over her shoulder than at her face. He’s got the sort of frown on his face she now knows is him thinking. “I know we weren’t all that close before,” she rambles on, scrambling to get him a way out. “I just… I’d have thought you might have texted me. Or maybe that Bucky would have said.”

Another moment passes. Her face flushes and Peggy leans for her toes if only so she doesn’t have to look at him anymore. “I think it’s best if I’m honest,” he says after a moment. “And the truth is I honestly forgot. It’s just… my mom passed a few months back while I was out there. And I sort of fell apart. Quit the company, moved back to sort out her things, but I wasn’t really doing all that great.”

There’s pain in his eyes that hurts Peggy to witness, but it feels important to do so. She reaches out, puts a soft hand on his ankle as he stretches. “Bucky was the one who pulled me out of it, got me back in touch with the directors here. It was such a whirlwind really. All of a sudden next thing I know I’m back here, dancing with you.”

“Steve, I’m so sorry.”

He looks up and the blue of his eyes takes her breath away as they crinkle with a smile. “Dancing with you has been like medicine, Peggy. It’s the first time in a really long time I’ve felt like myself, felt joy. So, uh, thank you for that, I guess.”

Steve blushes a little bit and she’s reminded of the years before; that nervous, quiet boy is still in there.

“I’m glad you came back,” she admits quietly. “Not just for the dancing.”

He smiles and looks like he might say something more, but class is beginning so they push it off for another day.

* * *

It works out that their cast is performing on Christmas Eve. She’s exhausted; Nutcracker season always takes everything out of her. But the excitement of performing Sugarplum on Christmas Eve is enough to get her through.

She sits in her dressing room, sorting through point shoes, looking for the ones she’d set aside, broken in just perfectly so she’ll be able to roll up perfectly and her shoes will still form to her feet without breaking down catastrophically onstage. She looks up at the soft knock, far too gentle, given that usually Angie is fluttering nervously and Violet always has music playing as they prepare, making their dressing room a lively place.

Peggy smiles as she sees Steve, half in costume hovering in the doorframe. She stands. “Hullo, you.”

“Hey.” There’s a lovely flush in his cheek. He holds out his hand and Peggy grins at the tiny sugar plum ornament. “I saw this in a shop and I thought for…” he trails off, looking at the tiny tree Peggy has set in front of her spot in the mirror. “So you always remember this.”

“You’re so sweet,” Peggy says, gratefully accepting the gift. “Thank you.” She doesn’t move away though, as she should, keeping her eyes on his face. “I don’t suppose I’m ever going to forget this though. I love dancing with you. Every moment.”

She can picture herself tilting onto her toes, closing the gap between their lips. He certainly doesn’t seem opposed. Then the monitor crackles to life and the mood is ruined. Peggy clears her throat, steps back. “I should finish getting ready,” she says apologetically.

He’s got a bit of a daze on his face before his eyes clear up. “Oh, right! Of course. I’ll see you in a bit.” He pauses for just a moment, hesitating in a way that so clearly reminds Peggy of years ago. “You look beautiful, by the way. Don’t think I’ve told you that.”

“Oh! I- thank you.”

* * *

Just as she suspects, the crowd is wonderful. Dancing onstage is always wonderful, but with a crowd seemingly swept away in the magic and artistry of the ballet makes it even better.

And even more, she and Steve have what she thinks might be the best night of her career. He seems to anticipate every move she makes, even more than usual, their lifts are clean, he gets her onto her legs flawlessly. Peggy finds herself swept up in the grand emotionality of the music, no real thoughts in her head as they dance the andante, just movement with Steve, electricity and movement and romance in a way she’s only heard other talk about.

Catching her breath, she watches him dance; he’s so light on his feet with a stage presence so wonderfully warm. He’s magnetic, inspiring a burst of applause as the music fades and Peggy takes the stage.

It’ll never be flawless, but it’s easily her best night with the tricky choreography, balanced and quick, though her eyes keep finding Steve’s even when she’s not meant to.

By the last movement, Peggy, as usual, is exhausted but it’s nearly over and maybe it’s Christmas magic, but she finds some small reserve of energy she’s never had before, feeling lighter than air on point, as Steve lifts her. Even her fouettés, never her strong suit, feel technically solid, garnering her a burst of applause at the end of them. The music swells, one final lift, and it’s done.

There’s the applause. They bow and Peggy smiles breathlessly at Steve as they acknowledge each other. His hand finds her waist for just a moment as he escorts her to take her solo bow, murmuring in her ear, “That was beautiful, Peggy.”

Amidst the applause, they run off stage. The moment they’re in the wings, Peggy crushes him with a hug. At least as best she can with the tutu between them. They’re due back onstage soon after but Peggy touches the inside of his wrist; she doesn’t even know if he’ll notice but it’s a promise. She can’t imagine he doesn’t feel the same.

Final bows taken, Peggy rises from her curtsy, feeling Steve at her back, a wide grin on her face. The curtain falls and it’s a rush off the stage.

Angie stops her. “Wow, English. Who knew you could dance like that.”

Peggy blushes. “Thank you, Angie.” When she looks up, Steve’s disappeared in the crush of the cast. She bites her lip, hiding the sinking feeling she has in her heart. Maybe she’d gotten swept up in the music and the dance, misread the signs.

At least Angie’s a decent distraction, talking her ear off about the most recent company drama—Whitney Frost had ruled off and slapped Jack Thompson the night before at a bar, which, quite frankly, Peggy might applaud her for. 

“Shoot! I forgot to give Natasha a thing!” Angie announces as they approach their dressing room.

Peggy frowns. “You don’t have pockets!” she yells after her but Angie just flips her hand above her head, waving her off.

With a sigh, Peggy walks into their dressing room and gasps. The room is decked out in Christmas decorations, lights everywhere. Steve stands in the middle, still in costume, and so endearingly awkward. 

“How?”

“I had some of the company help me out,” he explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s lovely,” she breathes, that feeling from the stage overwhelming her again. It’s the feeling right before their biggest lift, the sensation of knowing she’s trusting him with her life and utterly confident that he’s worthy of her trust. That moment of locking eyes before she takes off across the stage to be lifted over his head and onto his shoulder. “Steve.”

He’s bright red by now. “I just… I’m really glad I came back, Peggy. Who knew coming back would get me back to the exact right partner.”

She can’t help it, only three quick steps and she’s crashing into him. He lets out a soft oof but catches her instinctively around her waist, dipping her back just slightly as she wraps her arm around his neck, free hand cupping his jaw as she pulls him in for the most perfect kiss.

It could be thirty seconds, could be thirty minutes when Peggy becomes aware of the crashing waves of music of their andante, slightly tinny because it’s being played on Angie’s phone as she and Bucky stand outside the door with stupid grins on their faces. Peggy laughs, flipping them off playfully and kissing Steve again.

In their next class, ballet master Ana Jarvis pulls Peggy aside with a quiet compliment, letting her know to expect to dance with Steve again. Soon.

Peggy catches Steve’s eye across the room, blowing him a kiss. He grins, pretending to catch it. Peggy rolls her eyes. He’s corny, but he’s hers, her exact right partner. 


End file.
